Blog użytkownika:Panna Orzeszki/Born to die/ Rozdział VI : "Cela"
Witam. Kolejny rozdział. ' '''Cofam to, co napisałam ostatnio. Ten FF będzie miał conajmniej 20 rozdziałów. Staram się odzyskiwać chęci do pisania. Dość jednak gadania - ' '''Miłek lektury. ~''' '''Born to die Rozdział VI "Cela" - Gratuluje inteligencji, Isha. Porwałaś królową a teraz sama nie wiesz, co z nią zrobić. Wspaniale! Elsa obudziła się w kompletnie nie znanym jej miejscu. Była oszołomiona i szumiało jej w głowie, a mimo to była w stanie usłyszeć męski głos gdzieś w przestrzeni niedaleko jej. Królowa potrzebowała jeszcze chwili, aby pojąć grozę swej sytuacji. Została napadnięta i porwana. Rozważyła wszystkie możliwości i stwierdziła, że najlepiej będzie, jeśli będzie trzymać oczy zamknięte i nasłuchciwać. - Daj spokój. Coś się wykombinuje. - po całym pomieszczeniu rozszedł się mocny, altowy kobiecy głos. Był on ciężki, ale i na swój sposób pełen gracji. Mówiąca kobieta na pewno miała conajmniej 20 lat. - Hej, jesteście pewni, że ona żyje? Nie budzi się od14 godzin. Isho, a co jeżeli ją zabiłaś tym kamieniem? - jęknął nieśmiały głos jakiegoś chłopca. - Nie martw się. To przecież najstarsza córka Adama i Valerine*, władców Arendelle. Królowa śniegu! Założę się, że ma łeb twardszy niż ten kamień, którym jej przywaliłam. Elsa stwierdziła, że dialog toczy się w zupełnie innym pomieszczeniu niż to, w którym się znajduje więc powoli otworzyła oczy. Znajdowała się w niezwykle ciasnym pokoju, o ile można było to miejsce nazwać pokojem. Wyglądało to jak głęboka dziura w skale. Sufit znajdował się tak nisko, że aby przejść to pomieszczenie trzeba by było chodzić na czworakach. Wszystko pokryte było kamieniem, nawet podłoga, na której leżała królowa. Jedynym wyjściem z tego pomieszczenia była około półmetrowej średnicy dziura. To właśnie po drugiej stronie tej dziury toczył się dialog. Tak samo z tej samej dziury do wnętrza "komnaty" wpadało jedyne światło. Pogrążonaw swoich przemyśleniach Elsa nie zauważyła nawet kiedy zapanowała wszechobecna cisza. Atmosfera była coraz gęstsza, aż w końcu królowa zaczęła się zastanawiać czy aby porywacze nie wiedzą już, że nie śpi. Ukryła się więc w najmroczniejszym zakamarku swej celi i słuchała dalej. -Ahh... - jęknął ten sam męski głos co na początku- Czy my na prawdę musimy tu siedzieć? Przecież ona śpi! Nie ucieknie przez sen! - A skąd wiesz? Może wcale nie śpi, tylko udaje? Czeka na odpowiedni moment, by zatakować! - warknęła Isha, kobieta o altowym głosie. Po plecach Elsy przeszedł zimny dreszcz. Czyżby wiedzieli, że nie śpi? A może to tylko ich odmyślenia? - W takim razie co z nią zrobisz? - zapytał inny kobiecy głos. Ten był sopranowy, delikatny i pełen ciepła. Wydawało się, jakby każde słowo wnosiło światło do pomieszczenia. - Zabiję. '''- odrzekła beznamiętnie Isha. Elsie włos stanął dęba, tak samo jak chłopiec, który przemawiał wcześniej. Zerwał się on na równe nogi i krzyknął: - Jak to "zabijesz"! Przecież ona jest kompletnie bezbronna. Nic ci nie zrobiła! '''Nic! - Nie wtrącaj się, smarkaczu! W ogóle to czemu stajesz po jej stronie? - syknęła - Wcale nie powinno cię tutaj być, braciszku! Summer! Odprowadź go do pokoju! Elsa przyturlała się do dziury w skale najciszej jak potrafiła i dyskretnie obserwowała całą scenę. Isha była tą samą kobietą, która ją napadła. Najmłodszy, wyglądający na 14 lat chłopiec, wyglądał tak samo jak jego siostra. Summer była tą kobietą o ciepłym głosie. Przypominała ona Annę - miała włosy w kolorze truskawkowego blondu i piegi. Natomiast mężczyzną był wysoki, niebieskooki brunet. Znajdowali się oni wszyscy w ciemnym korytarzu. Obok dziury stała lampa, która oświetlała część hallu. Cała reszta pomieszczenia tonęła w mroku. - Choć, Max. - powiedziała spokojnym głosem Summer wstając z miejsca. - Nie!! Isha, nie bądź taka! Nie możesz tego zrobić! Dziewczyna stanęła jak wryta. Wydawała się taka oschła i wredna, a przy swoim braciszku wymiękała. - Max! Odejdź ! '- wrzasnęła podirytowana. Chłopiec nie dyskutował. Ze łzami w oczach odwrócił się i wraz z Summer zniknęli w mroku korytarzy. Przerażona Elsa cofnęła się i przywarła do najmroczniejszego kawałka ściany w swojej celi jak idiotka. - Królowo? - odrzekła Isha zaglądając do groty. Jej głos był taki cichy i delikatny jak jeszcze nigdy. - Wiem, że nie śpisz. Pół korytarza jest pokryte szronem. Władczyni śniegu westchnęła ciężko. Jak mogła tak nawalić? Jeden moment nieuwagi i proszę! Wydało się! Cały korytarz pokrył się śniegiem a ona nawet nie zauważyła. -Żegnam. - powiedziała dziewczyna na pożegnanie i odeszła. Ostatni został mężczyzna. Zamknął stalowe drzwiczki, których nie zauważyła wcześniej królowa i w niewielkim pomieszczeniu znów zapanował mrok. Następnie Elsa mogła tylko nasłuchiwać odgłosów oddalających się kroków. ~~*~~ Hans przechadzał się po mrocznym lesie. Jego serce było rozłupane. Elsa, kobieta, którą kocha mu nie wierzy i każe mu odejsć. Czy do końca życia będzie mu dane być samym? Pogrążony w monologu książe Nasturii nie zauważył ogłoszenia, które wisiało na drzewie obok niego. Zwrócił na nie uwagę dopiero, gdy uświadomił sobie, że znajduje się na nim wizerunek Elsy. Natychmiast zazął czytać: "'UWAGA! ZAGINĘŁA! Zaginęła Królowa Elsa. Prawdopodobnie została napadnięta i porwana. Ostatni raz widziano ją w ogrodach Arendelle na strumieniem! Wyznaczono wysoką nagrodę! Jeżeli wiesz cokolwiek o jej miejscu pobytu - skontaktuj się z Księżniczką Anną z Arendelle ! ' ' -Księżniczka Anna" Hans zerwał kartkę wiszącą na dębie i ruszył przed siebie. Wiedział bowiem coś, czego nie wiedzieli inni. Miał podejrzenia, co do tożsamości porywaczy. Natychmist odzyskał energię do życia i ruszył przed siebie z ogłoszeniem zwiniętym w ręce. Jego kłopoty dopiero się zaczęły. _________________ ''Niektóre z wymienionych tu postaci nie należą do mnie. To smutne, lecz prawdziwe. '' ''Postacie Ishy, Maxa, tajemniczego mężczyzny i Summer wymyśliłam sama. Nie życzę sobie kopiowania. '' Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach